<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1977年的绝佳圣诞饼干误会 by AstoriaK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279226">1977年的绝佳圣诞饼干误会</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaK/pseuds/AstoriaK'>AstoriaK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:03:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstoriaK/pseuds/AstoriaK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>西里斯只想找点乐子，詹姆自以为聪明绝顶，彼得没在熬魔药，而莱姆斯不想再被麦格骂了，非常感谢。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1977年的绝佳圣诞饼干误会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/610806">The Great Christmas Biscuit Misunderstanding of 1977</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon">xylodemon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta: Theodore</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莱姆斯拐进变形术教室的走廊时突然停下脚步，彼得猝不及防地撞在他的背上。<br/>
“稳住，”彼得拉着莱姆斯的胳膊，防止他砸到墙边的盔甲上。莱姆斯堪堪躲过，他的肋骨还没从上一个满月中恢复过来。“你没事吧？”<br/>
“那要看情况，”莱姆斯指着走廊的另一头，詹姆和西里斯正在巨人高姆拉赫雕像下鬼鬼祟祟地做着什么。詹姆半眯着眼睛，西里斯则扬起一边嘴角，他们站得太近了，完全是一副不怀好意的样子。“你觉得那看起来像什么？”<br/>
“像在搞阴谋。”彼得耸耸肩，“你早就见过他们这样了。”<br/>
莱姆斯思考了片刻，“伊万斯又拒绝叉子了？”<br/>
“没有。”<br/>
“斯内普又在找事？”<br/>
“他没比平时烦。”<br/>
莱姆斯皱起了眉，一群一年级学生从麦格的教室里涌出来时，他把彼得拉到墙边，“那就是雷古勒斯？”<br/>
“我不知道，”彼得说，从他的书包里掏出两支糖棒羽毛笔。他把一支递给莱姆斯，咔嚓一声把另一支拦腰咬断，“巴波茎块脓液的事情之后就没怎么见到过他。”<br/>
莱姆斯皱了皱鼻子：他需要四次淋浴去解决那场灾难，他们的宿舍现在还有余味，就好像穿堂风刮错了地方。“好吧，他们肯定要干坏事。”西里斯爆发出一声短促的笑，詹姆试着让他闭嘴，他躲到了高姆拉赫的背后。“我实在想不出他们还能干嘛了。”<br/>
“可能就是他们的常规节目。”走廊上的人群渐渐散开，彼得走离墙边，把莱姆斯往教室方向推去。“周五是圣诞假期前的最后一天，告别晚宴什么的。”<br/>
“是啊，”莱姆斯说，“当然了。”因为詹姆是学生会主席了，这个学期在恶作剧方面，生活已经平静了不少。但如果盛大场合的时候没有东西爆炸，Padfoot和Prongs就不是Padfoot和Prongs了。“我希望他们别再纵火了。”<br/>
“太伤人了，”西里斯用手指着莱姆斯抱怨道。他正懒洋洋地躺在高姆拉赫的大腿上，长袍敞开，领带松松地挂在脖子上，仿佛领带结只是个装饰。“那只发生过一次。”<br/>
“你差点把养夜骐的棚子烧塌。”<br/>
“如果你让那狐媚子在我想要的那个位置撒泡尿，我就不会——”<br/>
“喂，Moony。”詹姆插嘴道，他大力拍了拍西里斯的肩膀，“你去哪了？我们早餐以后就没看见你。”<br/>
“在楼上，庞弗雷想再检查下我的肋骨。”<br/>
西里斯给了詹姆一记肘击，把他推开，然后小心翼翼地摸着莱姆斯的肋骨。“没事吧？”<br/>
“是啊——我没事，”莱姆斯小声说。他感觉他的胃紧张地打成结，只要西里斯离他太近就会这样。“她就是担心，没什么。她给我用了生骨灵，然后又激昂演讲了一番，才把我打发走。”<br/>
詹姆哼了一声，“那老女人对你太好了，如果要我说的话。记得那次她——”<br/>
“先生们，”麦格严厉的声音在已经空旷的走廊上突然响起。她出现在门口，双臂抱在胸前，高姆拉赫发出一个像雪崩一样的笑声，“课已经开始了，如果你们不是忙到没法上课的话。”<br/>
西里斯扬起脸冲她露出最人畜无害的笑容，“下午好，教授。您今天看起来真美。”<br/>
“我每天都很美，布莱克先生。”她刻薄地说，“拍马屁只会给你换来禁闭。”</p><p>+</p><p>晚餐前七年级学生没有要上的课，莱姆斯在公共休息室逮到了詹姆。他情愿自己不必这么做，但他想他最好在詹姆和西里斯的想象力脱缰之前阻止这件事。这种情况意味着，一夜之间魔药柜被塞满葡萄酒蛋糕，人们漂浮在天花板上，或者整整一个星期都只能说人鱼语，身上还布满了跳动的脓包。莱姆斯自己被困在三楼的储藏间里长达九个小时，孤立无援，陪伴他的只有几块布满灰尘的挂毯和一副毫无礼节的地精肖像。<br/>
“嘿，怎么了？”詹姆问，莱姆斯在他身边坐下时他挪了挪身子。他腿上放着一本摊开的书，但他看起来并没有在阅读。莱姆斯怀疑他只是在等伊万斯过来。<br/>
莱姆斯耸耸肩，“非要有事情才能找你吗？”<br/>
“你就说吧。”<br/>
“你看起来很孤单，就这样。”<br/>
“你在放屁，连斯莱特林都能闻到。”<br/>
“行吧，行吧，”莱姆斯推了下詹姆的肩膀。在他身后，有人往壁炉里丢进一小段木桩，火焰顿时噼里啪啦地燃烧得更旺盛了。“我只想知道你和西里斯在密谋什么。”<br/>
詹姆换上一副无辜的表情，但他抽搐的嘴角让人无法信服。“密谋？”<br/>
“周五的晚宴。”<br/>
“我不知道你在说什么。”<br/>
“现在是谁在放屁？”<br/>
“好吧。你可别发火。”詹姆不雅地笑出声，把他的眼镜推到鼻梁上去。“我们在想，但是我们想不出什么值得我们费力的事情。”他停顿了一下，像小鸟一样歪了歪脑袋。“是什么出卖了我们？”<br/>
“你们出卖了你们自己，”莱姆斯不自在地扭动身子。这张椅子不够两个人一起坐，詹姆的胯骨似乎要在莱姆斯的大腿上留下淤青。“你们看起来就像在密谋什么，在上变形术之前。”<br/>
“又盯着西里斯看了，是吧？”<br/>
一股热意从莱姆斯的脖子下爬上来，他叹着气冲詹姆的胳膊来了一拳，“叉子。”<br/>
“好啦，我只是在开玩笑，”詹姆抬起手搭上莱姆斯的肩膀，“我没告诉他，我也不会——除非你想让我告诉他。”<br/>
“别。”<br/>
“好吧好吧。没有晚宴恶作剧，我也不会告诉西里斯——我猜问题解决了。”詹姆环顾了一圈公共休息室，焦急地冲肖像洞口皱眉。“赶紧滚蛋，行吗？五点半伊万斯要来找我。”</p><p>+</p><p>“他在撒谎，显然。”莱姆斯上床前说。<br/>
彼得从他打开的箱子里抬起头；他一手抓着一只脏袜子，另一只手握着一堆睡衣上的纽扣。“也许吧。除非——也许伊万斯比你先找他了。”<br/>
“你真这么觉得？”<br/>
“她可比你吓人多了，”彼得说，躲开了莱姆斯冲他脑袋丢去的一只鞋。“你懂得，她还揪着洛巴虫那事儿不放，那都是多少年前的事儿了。”<br/>
“她的皮肤有一整个星期都是灰色的。”<br/>
彼得耸耸肩膀，微微皱起鼻头。“她看起来没那么可怕，麦金农才是最惨的。她头发里缠着海草，看起来就像五楼的美杜莎肖像。”</p><p>+</p><p>莱姆斯距离踏进古如尼文教室还有十步之遥，有人从背后揪着他的领子猛地拉住他。<br/>
“梅林的裤子，什么——西里斯？”<br/>
“你好呀，Moony。”<br/>
莱姆斯扯了扯领带，确保在被勒死之前整理好仪表。“你在这里干嘛？”<br/>
“找你。”<br/>
“你不应该去上占卜学吗？”<br/>
西里斯懒洋洋地耸了耸肩，没有回答，他抓住莱姆斯的手臂，把他拉到壁龛底下。“我得跟你谈谈。”<br/>
“就不能等到魔咒课吗？”莱姆斯咬着他的脸颊内侧。他对西里斯的暗恋本身就够烦人了，当西里斯占据他生活的每时每刻时，这一点都没有帮助。“行吧，是什么事？”<br/>
“你今晚要巡逻吗？”<br/>
“我今晚当然要巡逻。”莱姆斯靠得离墙壁更近了，希望拉开他的下半身和西里斯的屁股之间的距离。他的胳膊肘撞到了奥雷兰纳斯·格林戈特的挂毯上，挂毯咕哝着咳出一团刺鼻的灰尘。“我每天晚上都要巡逻。”<br/>
“谁和你一起？”<br/>
“珍妮特·米尔斯。为什么——你逃课就为了问我要不要巡逻？”<br/>
西里斯眯起双眼。“米尔斯…米尔斯——赫奇帕奇，对吧？有一双好腿，但是挺矮的？就到你咯吱窝，差不多？”<br/>
“就是她。”<br/>
“你们走到地窖的时候，你觉得她会注意到你溜进鼻涕虫的私人藏品间吗？我们需要——”<br/>
“噢，等等，”莱姆斯大口叹气。西里斯仍然抓着他的手臂，他想要抽受，但西里斯只是气呼呼地把他挤向墙里。“我就知道詹姆在忽悠我。”<br/>
“他当然在忽悠你。你有时候比伊万斯还不会保密。”<br/>
“混蛋。”<br/>
西里斯笑了，他的笑声低沉温暖，从喉咙里发出来。“傻子。”莱姆斯想要踹他一脚，他灵活地跳到一边。“别像个姑娘，就是找点乐子嘛。”<br/>
“从来就不是一点乐子，”莱姆斯摇着头抱怨。“全都是一堆野生动物、灌满糖浆的鞋和麦格喊哑了的嗓子。”<br/>
“你从没见过我妈发飙的样子，相比起来麦格不算什么。”西里斯把手滑到莱姆斯的肩膀处，拍掉他长袍上挂毯吐出来的灰尘。“来嘛，Moony，拜托了？”<br/>
“不放火？”<br/>
“绝不。”<br/>
“没有沸腾爆炸的坩埚？”<br/>
“没有。”<br/>
“你不会再把算术占卜学教室给淹了？”<br/>
“我保证。”<br/>
莱姆斯叹着气投降，“好，行吧。告诉我你要什么。”</p><p>+</p><p>“对不起，”莱姆斯抹了一把脸，他的宿舍异常得暖和，他的领子黏在他脖子后面。“你是说火鸡？”<br/>
詹姆皱着眉，好像莱姆斯才是疯掉的那个人，“没错。”<br/>
“你想对圣诞饼干下手，让所有人都变成火鸡？”<br/>
“不是所有人，”詹姆缓慢地说，好像这样就能让他显得不那么可笑。“也不是永久的，几分钟而已。”他暂停片刻，嘴角抽动。“是西里斯的主意。”<br/>
莱姆斯瞪着西里斯，后者正盘腿坐在詹姆的箱子上，看起来对自己的点子很满意，“你疯了？”<br/>
“家庭传统。”彼得评价道。<br/>
西里斯冲彼得竖起中指，然后朝莱姆斯露出危险的甜美笑容，“这多棒啊。”<br/>
“这蠢透了，就是这样，”莱姆斯摇头说。“完完全全蠢透了。而且，这没法成功，你不能让变形咒在食物上作用。”<br/>
“是啊，我们知道。甘普扯淡法则什么的。”詹姆说，他的眼镜上有污渍，头发像是鸟在上面做窝了一样。“我觉得我们得下药。”<br/>
“等等，那就是魔药了，”彼得指着詹姆说。他蜷缩在床头的一堆枕头里，随着他坐直身子，一个枕头掉到了地上。“起泡药水之后，我们不是一致同意再也不搞魔药了吗，我的眉毛长了足足一个月。”<br/>
詹姆挥了挥手，没理他。“你同意了，你和月亮脸。我可没说什么。”<br/>
“你保证了！”<br/>
“那不算数，”西里斯挤了挤眼睛。“叉子随时都在做保证，特别是当他——”<br/>
“咧嘴呼啦啦，”詹姆朝西里斯的方向挥舞魔杖，低声念到。但西里斯躲开了，咒语嗖地从西里斯的耳朵边上飞过，砸到了窗户上。当窗帘开始颤抖的时候，莱姆斯大声叹气。<br/>
“如果你和西里斯需要魔药，那么你和西里斯最好他妈的自己熬。”他说。<br/>
“是你和西里斯去熬，”詹姆说，召唤来他的隐形衣。“彼得和我要去厨房，我们要让家养小精灵们借给我们饼干。”<br/>
“我的魔药学糟透了。”莱姆斯说。<br/>
西里斯站起身，詹姆的箱子痛苦地嘎吱了一声。“没事，月亮脸。如果你能去切切剁剁的话，我来熬药。”<br/>
“这是个坏主意，”莱姆斯呻吟道，他卷起他的袖子。“这大概是你们俩想出的最坏的主意。”</p><p>+</p><p>莱姆斯俯身在他用背包变形成的工作台上，努力不把自己淹进西里斯跟前那锅冒泡的东西里。不管那是什么，它冒烟的样子让人无法形容，闻起来就像牛肚味的比比多味豆被泡在了腌菜的醋里。那锅东西的颜色像干涸的血迹，还有诡异的感知力：西里斯的注意一离开它，它就开始沿着锅壁往上爬。<br/>
“两耳草怎么样了？”西里斯问道，他快速地搅拌了一下魔药。那比泥土还要浓稠，所以他看起来更像是在捅那锅东西。<br/>
“快好了。”莱姆斯又抓了一把草，开始动手切。“你现在要尖牙天竺葵根吗？”<br/>
“先是两耳草，我想——没错，”西里斯用手指点着配方，然后又狠狠戳了一下锅里的东西。“三大把两耳草，然后炖20分钟，然后再加尖牙天竺葵根。”<br/>
莱姆斯把刀刃上的一坨切碎的两耳草倒进锅里，“这是两份了，我现在切第三份。”<br/>
“棒极了。”<br/>
魔药发出一个粘稠、咯吱咯吱的类似咳嗽的声音，然后像火山一样爆发在西里斯脸上。</p><p>+</p><p>“有可能更糟，”西里斯说，他的声音模糊地穿过淋浴间的雾气，“有可能又是一次巴波茎块脓液事件。”<br/>
莱姆斯没法反驳。巴波茎块脓液烧到了他的眼睛，像着火一样痛，还让他的皮肤好几天都觉得干燥皲裂。而这东西粘湿冰凉，只要莱姆斯用力擦掉就没有问题。<br/>
和西里斯裸着在浴室里是个头疼的问题，但也没什么关系。莱姆斯把肩膀移到热水下，努力假装自己不是已经半硬了。他也许能蒙混过关，只要他的眼睛盯着自己，而西里斯没有靠近的话。<br/>
“你觉得是什么出错了？”莱姆斯问道，他的声线出乎意料地平稳。<br/>
“我知道就怪了，”西里斯把头探到花洒下面。水沿着他的后背，像小溪一样往下流。莱姆斯咬着唇，诅咒自己不听话的眼睛。“我按詹姆给我的配方做的。这二货大概哪里抄错了。”<br/>
莱姆斯用浴巾擦了擦脸，然后用手指从耳朵里掏出一团结块的魔药。<br/>
“完了，我把肥皂弄丢了。”西里斯咕哝着，凝视着瓷砖地面，他用脚探了探，但水雾太浓，在他的脚踝处聚集起来，他什么也看不清。“你那边有吗？”<br/>
“我想是的，”莱姆斯答道，从他手肘处清洗出更多的魔药。他转头查看，但西里斯突然出现在他身后，西里斯伸手去够墙上的肥皂盒时碰到了他的屁股。<br/>
莱姆斯深吸一口气，希望西里斯不要往下看，不要看到他现在有多硬了。<br/>
“只剩这么一点了，”西里斯说，他的湿发扫过莱姆斯的肩膀，他的嘴离莱姆斯的耳朵实在太近了。“我就——你洗完我再来拿。”他轻巧地转身，有什么东西蹭过莱姆斯的屁股。<br/>
噢。<br/>
沉默压抑又诡异，只有他们不平稳的呼吸声和水流刺耳的声音。莱姆斯的胃揪成一团，他的下巴刺痛、发热。他想要走开，在事情变得更奇怪之前；但他在瓷砖地上打滑了，向后朝西里斯倒去，西里斯发出一个低沉的、企图用咳嗽掩盖的声音。<br/>
“抱歉，”最终，西里斯说，他的声音听起来很紧张。“我——抱歉。”<br/>
“等等。Padfoot，我——等等，”莱姆斯转过身，在西里斯逃开前揽住西里斯的腰。“没事。”<br/>
西里斯笑了，接着他的手缠上莱姆斯的头发，把莱姆斯拉近接吻。</p><p>+</p><p>水渐渐凉了，铺着瓷砖的墙面冰凉、不舒服地贴在莱姆斯的背后，但他现在不怎么在乎，他只想着西里斯在他身上的手和在他嘴里的舌头，还有当他牢牢抓住西里斯的肩膀时，西里斯发出的轻吟。西里斯的头发还是湿的，水滴在他的脖子上，莱姆斯抚摸他的头发，湿发似乎缠绕在他的指间。他们疯了才会在这里干这个，任何人都有可能看到他们，但西里斯的手环住莱姆斯的的阴茎，正用牙细细啃咬莱姆斯的下巴。<br/>
“你应该告诉我的，”西里斯嗓音刺耳，他的手正在莱姆斯的阴茎上快速、坚定、有规律地滑动。因为长时间挥舞击球手的球棍，他的掌心被磨出了茧，小小突起的触感堪称完美，快感让莱姆斯双腿打颤，热量在他皮肤下涌动。“我一直想要——操，我从五年级起就想这么干了。”<br/>
莱姆斯吸了口气，发出笑声，扭动着下身往西里斯手里送去。“我是四年级，这不是——你可从来没说过什么。”<br/>
他没料到自己的高潮，触电般的缓慢颤动流向他全身，他的下腹似乎扭动着；他咬着西里斯的喉结高潮了，西里斯的手穿过他的发丝，阴茎抵着他的屁股，他把滚烫浓稠的精液射在西里斯的手上，甚至射到了湿瓷砖地上。他在西里斯的脖颈上用嘴唇、舌头和牙齿留下吻痕，然后把手滑倒西里斯的臀边，随着他跪下去，他的拇指牢牢摁住西里斯的皮肤。<br/>
“Moony。”<br/>
莱姆斯从未这么做过，但他有幻想过。他本不觉得西里斯有这么渴望，但西里斯瞪大眼睛，眼神深邃，朝下望着莱姆斯，他的大腿微微颤抖着。莱姆斯往西里斯的阴茎根部印下一个湿漉漉的吻，然后整根含入口中；西里斯低声从喉咙深处发出呻吟，喘着气按住莱姆斯的后脖处，莱姆斯尽最大努力取悦他，转动着舌头，两颊微陷，直到西里斯再也受不了，颤抖着拉扯着莱姆斯的头发。</p><p>+</p><p>詹姆在浴室发现了他们，懒洋洋地交换着吻。花洒已经不再往外出水了，但是莱姆斯还是没能听见詹姆的脚步声。直到詹姆叹了口气、清了清喉咙，他才发现詹姆站在那里。<br/>
“你好啊，叉子。”西里斯把头抵在莱姆斯的肩膀上，冲詹姆笑着。<br/>
詹姆颇有兴趣地研究了他们一会儿，然后哼了一声，靠在门框上。他看上去似乎正洋洋得意，“魔药爆炸了，是不是？”<br/>
“你个混球，”莱姆斯眯起眼睛，“是你让它爆炸的，是吧？”<br/>
“当然是我，”詹姆开心地说，“我觉得如果你们俩光溜溜地待在一起，你们就会——你懂得，解决掉对方。”他用手梳起自己的头发，浴室里的湿度让他的头发垂到额前。“别生气，行吗？我就是受够了你们俩像麻瓜言情小说一样对对方叹息。”<br/>
西里斯笑出声。“又看了伊万斯的小黄书了？”<br/>
“滚蛋。”<br/>
“傻子。”<br/>
“詹姆，”彼得突然出现在詹姆肩膀后面。“我们大概应该——噢。”他抽了抽嘴角，咕哝道，“他们可真他妈拖得够久的，是吧。”接着他扯着詹姆的袖子，“晚宴一个小时后就开始了，我们应该下楼去了，如果你还想继续的话。”<br/>
“继续什么？”莱姆斯问。<br/>
“别担心，”西里斯说，缓慢地亲吻着莱姆斯的下颌。“只是找点乐子。”</p><p>+</p><p>“Padfoot，”莱姆斯慢慢地开口，他正要把餐叉往嘴里送。“为什么斯莱特林的旗帜上长着毒触手？”<br/>
“我完全不知道，”西里斯说，他的手滑上莱姆斯的膝盖。</p><p>+ + +</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>